Until the End of Time
by SpectralWolf3344
Summary: A story of Legolas and Tauriel from beginning to end! starts from before Legolas and Tauriel meet as elflings, before the...well that would give it all away! please review and enjoy!
1. Little Legolas

**Hello Everyone! Spec here, and this is my first story with a GOOD plotline that i intend on finishing! my schedule is very busy but i plan on updating as often as i can, please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Note: things in italics are said in elvish, bold terms are either flashbacks, memories, dreams or author's notes.**

" _My King, it's a boy!"_ A Mirkwood guard ran out of King Thranduil's chambers. Thranduil flew past the guard and into his room where he could see his wife laying on the bed, cradling a small figure in her arms. He rushed over to have a look at his brand new son.

" _what shall we name him?"_ Calemirel asked.

"Legolas" Thranduil responded with a joyful tear skimming down his face.

 _ **~~Later~~**_

" _My lord!"_ A guard ran into the throne room as Thranduil was holding seventeen year old Legolas in his arms. **(imagine him looking like a one-year-old human)**

Thranduil saw the look of distress on the guard's face and his smile faded, he carefully handed little Legolas back to Celemirel "what is it, Aithon? " he asked the guard

"My lord," Aithon said again and bowed "Orcs are attacking one of the sylvan towns near the northern edge of our borders." he replied

Thranduil turned to his wife " _I will return, my green jewel"_ He said and followed the guard out of the throne room. he turned to the guard and said "gather your squad and meet me by the front gate".

"Yes my Lord" Aithon replied and bowed then rushed to gather his squad.

Thranduil changed out of his royal robes and put on his battle armor. By now his Celemirel was in the room. She placed Legolas in his little bed and walked over to her husband. "it will be okay." she said, running a hand down his cheek. thranduil turned to face her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Stay safe. Amin mella le" he said, and rushed out the door to the stables.

"Amin mella le" Celemirel whispered back as Thranduil exited the room.

Aithon stood waiting by the stables on his horse, and holding the reins of Thranduil's mount, a beautiful white elk. " _onward!_ " Thranduil called and they raced off to the village.

 **~~Village POV~~**

" _stay here, stay hidden, Tauriel"_ a sweet elf hushed her child as she hid her in the cupboards of their small house. she then closed the doors and rushed to the wall, where a sword was mounted on the wall. Tauriel could hear screams from outside, then it happened. the door was broken down by a large beast she had never seen before, the beast's skin was black as night and it's eyes flashed with nothing but fury and rage. It had a sword in it's hand and turned to block an attack from Tauriel's mother as she came rushing up behind it. her mother was a skilled fighter, and the battle raged on for a while, but finally Tauriel's father rushed in and speared the ork from behind, he then embraced his wife and asked " _where is Tauriel?_ " his wife motioned to the cupboards and her father rushed over to her. "Tauriel, _my little girl_ " he smiled as a tear streaked down his face.

"Whats wrong daddy?" Tauriel asked, her eyes were filled with fear as her father lifted her up onto their only horse

"Tauriel, you must leave here now. Amin mella le " Her father said sadly

"No! I won't leave you!" she cried and tried to cling on to him, but he pulled away and gave her a kiss on her forehead. her mother handed her a small package with food and a warm blanket "Be safe my child" she tried to give her a smile but couldn't her father spoke to the horse and it started running. Tauriel clinged tightly to her horse's neck and looked back, only to see the horrifying sight of her mother being cut down by another beast, this one, larger than the first with metal emerging from it's cried as she heard her father scream, then was silent. " _Amin mella le"_ Tauriel cried

Thranduil and his soldiers rode into the scene and cut down many orcs, seeing a white horse run away from the town, he turned towards it and caught the reins, leading it back to his group.

"Bolg!" another orc called "the king and his army have arrived."

Bolg pulled his mase from the elf he cad just killed and looked up in fury as little strands of red were riding away on a horse. "call back the army, we make for Dol Guldur" he replied.

Thranduil rode back and watched as the orcs fled from the town, few more were shot down as the archers show them down. after they were all gone Thranduil turned his attention to the small figure on the horse. a pale little face poked out from behind a small bundle, Thranduil smiled and pulled the elfling to his stag, where he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and they rode back to the palace.

 **~~back at the palace~~**

Thranduil, still carrying the small elfling went to his quarters to find his wife. he walked in and she rushed over to hug him " _what is this?"_ she asked, looking at the little elfling Thranduil held in his arms. she had scarlet red-orange hair, a beautiful little pale face, and hazel green eyes.

" _I found her on a horse away from the battle_." Thranduil replied " _Her parents must have put her on it and sent her away for protection, but few survived the attack. we have brought back the survivors, but i do not think her family was as lucky._ " Thranduil stated and handed Tauriel to Celemirel.

 **~Flashback~**

 **Thranduil walked among the burnt houses and dead elves, searching for survivors. He saw a group of dead elves here, and there. he went into one house and saw an elleth with scarlet red hair, holding the hand of a red-haired ellon, both were dead.**

 **~End Flashback~**


	2. To Gundabad

**Hey Everyone! i am back with Chapter two! please tell me what you think of this chapter, and give me ideas for the next if you want! there is quite a bit of elvish dialogue in this chapter, so be ready xD**

Calemirel clashed swords with Thranduil and then brought her sword to his throat " _I win again_ " she laughed with a smile

" _only with my teaching_ " Thranduil chuckled with a bow " _Every elleth must know at least how to wield a sword"_ Thranduil said " _with these upcoming threats from Angmar, all must be prepared."_ He added.

" _And they will be"_ Calemirel smiled and gave Thranduil a quick kiss " _i need to get back to that little elfling and try to get her to speak so we can know her name"_ Calemirel said, and with that she sheathed her sword, tucked it back underneath her outer skirt, and left.

Thranduil smiled and walked to the throne room, Aithon had just returned from defending a small farm from spider attacks.

-Aithon's POV-

Aithon walked down the corridor to the Throne room. he straightened his garments and strode in. "Heruamin" **-(My lord)** Aithon called as he approached Thranduil's throne and bowed " _we have cleared the spiders from that section of the forest"_ he reported

" _Good, you have done well today, aithon"_ Thranduil replied " _you may take the rest of the day off, for within the week we must march for Gundabad"_ He added

" _Gundabad, my lord?"_ Aithon questioned quietly

" _Rivendell is in need of aid, they have seen Angmar's armies and cannot face them alone."_ Thranduil explained " _be sure your troops are ready"_ He added.

" _yes_ _Heruamin."_ Aithon said with a bow, and exited.

-Calemirel's POV-

" _It is alright little one"_ Calemirel smiled at the young elfling sitting on her bed. " _What is your name?"_ she asked. the little elfling just looked at her with confusion. Then it struck her. Calemirel looked at Thranduil as he walked in the room

" _Do you know her name yet?"_ He asked

" _No, but i think i know why she will not tell us."_ Calemirel replied

" _Why?"_ Thranduil asked.

" _you rescued her from a town, a sylvan town, correct?"_ Calemirel said

" _Yes, but what does this have to do with her not telling us her name?" Thranduil_ answered her question with a question

" _Sylvan elves do not speak the same language we do."_ Calemiers stated, then turned to the little elfling on her lap. "I am Calemirel, queen of Mirkwood, that is the palace you are living in now. what is your name?" she asked.

-Tauriel's POV-

I walked around a large room that I had been staying in for the past week since the attack on my village, I looked at another small elfling, slightly older than me. He was sleeping peacefully and seemed very happy. as I walked over to the giant bed in the center of the room and climbed on it, the kind, older elf came in the room and smiled at me. she sat on the bed and picked me up, setting me down gently on her lap. as the older elf muttered words I couldn't understand, I just looked at her in confusion, hoping she would figure out that i did not know her language. Then an older elf walked in the room and smiled at the other little elfling, and walked over to the elf that was holding me. he greeted her with a kiss and then spoke to her, again, in the language i did not understand. then all of the sudden the elf that was holding me said something, something that i could understand..

"I am Calemirel, queen of Mirkwood, that is the palace you are living in now. what is your name?" she asked.

This time i could understand her, for everyone spoke the common tongue. "my name is Tauriel" i whispered quietly.

-Thranduil's POV-

Calemirel asked the little elf her name, and to my surprise she the little elf spoke the four words we needed to hear "My name is Tauriel" the little girl replied quietly. i walked over and smiled at Tauriel "Thank you for telling us your name, i am Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, and over there is Legolas" I said, pointing at my son sleeping peacefully in his little bed.

Tauriel looked at me and smiled "thank you for saving me from the beasts" she said

At first i was confused as to what she meant then she said beasts, but then i understood. she had never seen or heard of an orc before so that was what she called them "a king protects his own" i replied to her, then went over and stroked Legolas's hair.

-Time skip-

-Calemirel's POV-

"Thranduil i beg you, let me come with you to Gundabad. i wish to be at your side, always." I cried, following Thranduil as he rushed around, calling out orders to passing guards

"I cannot allow you to come, Calemirel, it is too dangerous for a queen" he said. "and if i fall in battle" he choked "Mirkwood will need someone to rule" he added with a tear, turning around he put a hand on my cheek.

"And that is why i will be there to protect you melamin" **-(my love)** I cried to him " _you will not fall in battle, not if i am there"_ i said, picking up his sword and mine from the rack.

he turned to me and smiled. " _you are a brave elleth, and i will be honored to have you fight by my side."_ he said " _but you must stay with me, incase you almost fall"_ Thranduil emitted another tear from his eyes " _but i know you won't_ " he added with a smile

i smiled and quickly ran back to our quarters and changed into some armor, because as we all know fighting in an elegant dress is not preferred.

-Time skip again-

 **A/N:Much elvish dialogue coming up. i will mark the meaning with bold after the phrase.**

-Elrond's POV-

I halted my army as i heard the sound of pounding feet, and armor, clanking in sync. this could not be orcs. but then i saw it. Thranduil rode around the curve of a mountain on his white elk, as the massive Mirkwood army of 5,000 elves approached us. Thranduil held up his hand to halt his army, and a soldier with long blonde hair rode up next to him on a white mare, then the two of them started riding towards me. i sent my horse forwards, intending to meet them halfway.

"Aaye Thranduil! Nae saian luume" **-("Hail Thranduil, it has been too long")** I called to him as we met in the field, then i looked over to his companion and i saw it was Calemirel, his wife. "Arwenamin, Saesa omentien lle" **-(My lady, pleasure meeting you)** i Said and kissed her hand as we rode up closer and halted our mounts.

"Heruamin, Cormamin lindua ele lle" **-(My lord, my heart sings to see thee)** She replied dipping her head.

I then turned to Thranduil " _you have joined us! thank you. Rivendell is in your debt"_ i said " _to Angmar?"_ I asked

" _To Angmar!" T_ hranduil called to his army, which immediately started moving forward.

 **Aaaand that is the end of this chapter! hope that left you on a slight cliffhanger xD. the next chapter will be that battle of Gundabad. but if you have seen BOTFA you might suspect what sad scene will be coming. please review and tell me what you think! I will read every single one of your comments! tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters, and thank you for reading!**


	3. The loss of Mirkwood's Green Jewel

**Hey all! i am back with Chapter Three! i hope you like this chapter! :D (sorry it took so so so so long to update, school has started and i have had VERY little time to write.)**

 **-Calemirel's POV-**

My breathing slowed as we approached Angmar. The ancient watchtower loomed above the elven army. as Thranduil and Elrond rode forwards, i slowly kicked my horse to come forwards as well. Thranduil looked back at me and i nodded at him. Elrond rode forwards a few steps further than Thranduil and called "Morier! Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor amin merna quen." **-(Dark one! I know your strength in battle, and i wish to speak with you.)** I admired Elrond for his bravery, confronting the dark one like that. Then the ground started quaking, the gates of Angmar opened up, orcs of all kinds shouted in unity. the battle was about to begin. all stood in silence as the orc army approached. i notched an arrow in my bow and looked at Thranduil, who smiled and looked at me, before drawing his sword.

Then it started. the orcs began charging and Elrond drew his sword "Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir!" **-(death to the foes of the elves!)** Elrond called back to his army and charged at the orcs, slaying many right away. I rushed into battle and shot down a few orcs with my bow.

-Time skip Thranduil's POV-

I turned and slayed a few orcs, looking around for Calemirel I scanned the battlefield for her, and then i saw her. she was still standing and fighting with ease I tried to make my way over to her, because another group of orcs were climbing the hill behind her, and there was no way she would be able to fight all of them on her own.

i saw an orc standing behind her had a bow, and was aiming an arrow, i rushed over and slayed the orc as fast as i could, but right before i heard the dreaded "whizz" of an arrow fly. I turned and saw Calemirel with an arrow mark in her left shoulder, the arrow had grazed her arm and broke a little of the skin, but it was barely large enough to call it a wound. She rubbed the spot a little and smiled at me "I am okay, thank you." she replied, then turned back to kill more orcs.

the battle trudged on for hours, it felt like years but all i was focusing on was keeping an eye on Calemirel. then i turned as i saw her leading a small group of elves to take out the leader-Bolg. I quickly tried to make my way to her, to help her. but the battle raged on before me and i could go nowhere.

-Calemirel's POV-

"Khila amin! Asca!" **-(follow me! hurry!)** I called to my company as we charged up the hill

" _if we are going to win this"_ Aithon called to me " _we need to kill their leader!"_ he added.

"Amin weera." **-(i agree)** I replied and looked at him. Aithon nodded and we began charging up the hill "Gurth glamhoth!" **-(death to the orcs)** I cried and slashed my sword through another orc that charged at a quick twirl and a duck i avoided the blade of another, quickly killing it too. after a while of climbing the hill and killing orcs at the same time, we had reached the top. " _Bolg! come to my blade!"_ I cried and held up my sword, running forwards to attack him. But the orc was smart, he turned and met my blade with his own, forcing me to recoil and make another attack. Swinging my sword above his head i make another strike. He deflected and went on the offensive, which was not good. he swung his sword at my head, which was predictable, so i blocked his attack. and quickly pulled out one of my daggers and pushed it to his stomach. His reactions were not quick enough to block it but he had armor emerging from his flesh, so my attack did nothing.

Aithon jumped into the battle to join me, but was quickly thrown aside by Bolg, and was knocked unconscious.

I took Bolg's distraction as an opportunity to attack, but he turned and slashed his blade against my arm, causing a deep gash. I let out a small gasp of pain and quickly got up to avoid Bolg taking my head off.

 **-Thranduil's POV-**

Again I looked up to see if Calemirel was still there, and she was. i slayed three orcs standing in front of me and began climbing the hill towards her, Aithon had been knocked out, and she was standing alone. I made my way to the top of the hill quickly and drew my longsword. I nearly choked as I saw her laying on the ground, sword limp in her hand. _she is dead..she can't be dead!_ I thought worriedly.

Calemirel stirred a little bit and I breathed _she is alive...but not for long!_ I thought as Bolg, the orc leader approached her limp body, his mace in hand, raised above his head, ready to strike. i was too far away to reach her in time but i would still try. I ran as fast as i could right as bold began to bring down his mace, but I saw Aithon jump up and hold Bolg's mace still. giving me enough time to run up and move Calemirel away from Bolg. Turning back i saw Bolg flip Aithon off of his back and onto the ground, Aithon rolled away and ran to my side "Diolla lle, Aithon" **-(thank you)** "For saving her." I said to him.

"Ta nae amin saesa, heruamin" **-(It was my pleasure, my lord)** Aithon replied, dipping his head to me, then turning his attention back to Bolg. Five orcs came from the sides of this small ruin and attacked us, i slashed my sword through two at once, and speared a third through the head, jumped on another's shoulders as Aithon slayed it and i attacked a few who were coming from behind us, about to kill Calemirel. i did a mid-air backflip and killed three orcs who were attacking Calemirel. there were too many orcs. i grasped my horn, it was broken, but it could still work. i placed the two halves together and blew the horn. it worked. soon at least fifty Mirkwood warriors surrounded us, defending me as i carried Calemirel away from danger. i came to a cliff, and could go no further. there was no way down, no way around, and no way back. i carefully placed Calemirel on the ground and leapt out to attack more orcs. we would not die today. not like this.

We were surrounded. orcs everywhere, elves dying, orcs slashing, and dying. a horn blew from the North and i looked up. another army of orcs came in. we could not survived this. i blew my broken horn twice, signalling a retreat, and Elrond's horn blew twice, meaning all the elves on that battlefield were to somehow get down the cliff, and leave. I saw a rock that was about to slide down the cliff. it looked stable. "Aithon! help me get the queen don that rock, the three of us can ride it down the cliff!" i called to the captain. Aithon had been a faithful friend throughout my life, and this battle. He nodded and we lifted a weak, but awake Calemirel ono the stone. the moment the three of us were on it it broke loose from the mountain and slid all the way down.

All elves turned their heads as loud horn blew from the North. right as i was on the brink of hope that we may yet survive this, another orc army came, crushing all hope. And just to make things worse, they had archers. "archeruk nauk-ady!" **-(Archers ready!)** the orc general called

 **A/N: so i found this orcish translator i enjoy using. so you will see orcish dialogue throughout the story :D**

"nauk-ady, aim, zajar!" **-(ready, aim, fire!)** It began raining arrows, and to my despair, they were all morgul shafts. those always seem to come around just at the right time….

"Meleth nin" **-(My love)** I heard Calemirel call weakly.

Quickly turning i smiled as she sat up. " _What happened?"_ I asked her

" _Bolg, he is too quick. I-"_ She was cut off for a morgul arrow pierced her side "Tua amin!" **-(Help me)** She cried weakly

" _No!"_ I yelled to no one in particular. "Stay strong meleth! Don't close your eyes!" I added, a small tear slipping from my blue eyes looking into her's.

"Mela en' coiamin, lle naa belegohtar." She breathed **-(Love of my life, you are a mighty warrior)** "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha, namaarie, meleth nin." **-(May the leaves of your life never turn brown, farewell, my love.)** She smiled at me.

I saw her chest rise and fall one last time, then her eyes fluttered closed

"Nadorhuanrim!" **-(cowardly dogs!)** I yelled and began striking down orcs in a way no-one thought possible. we fled the battlefield. with less than half of the mighty army that had bravely marched up. today, was a terrible day. I put my hand on my heart and extended it towards my green jewel, turning away and mounting my elk, riding away quickly with the remains of my army.

 **-small time skip-**

 **-Aithon's POV-**

" _Ernil nin, Lle tyava quel?"_ **-(my lord, do you feel well?)** I asked as i approached the King. he no longer had the light in his eyes. no longer did he smile. "Ernil nin?" **-(my lord?)** I asked again. " _we must prepare for the feast, in honor of those lost. and of the queen"_ I took a small step closer

"Dina." **-(be silent)** He growled.

I was slightly taken back at this, Lord Thranduil had always been a kind ruler, and a gentle one. but now..There was nothing i could do, so i turned to leave, and continued out the door, and down to the festival.

 **-Third person-**

Legolas burst into his father's room "Ada! Tauriel is wearing a dress!" he laughed

Thranduil turned around and smiled at his son. "Well then, let us go see how she looks, shall we?" He laughed a little, and followed Legolas to a room where Tauriel was. she was wearing a deep green dress, made of a soft silk that glittered a little.

"See ada? Tauriel looks...well...like a girl!" Legolas laughed, putting special emphasis on "girl"

Thranduil couldn't help but laugh at the look Tauriel gave him as the maid styled her firey-red hair, that was now waist length. "Come Legolas, Tauriel, we must go to the feast." Thranduil said as soon as the maid was finished braiding Tauriel's hair.

Legolas rushed over to his father and walked behind him as Tauriel slowly put on some matching green slippers, and followed Legolas outside the door of what had become her room, as they walked to the feast.

 **aaaaaaand that's it for this chapter!**

 **just to clear things up, Legolas was already around 80 while Tauriel was near her 15-20 range. (i couldn't make them TOO far apart even though i know the gap is bigger, purpouses for later in-story :D….) when Thranduil found her in the woods. so LEgolas is QUITE a bit older than Tauriel, but not too much.**


	4. Dwarves?

**Hey! i am back with Chapter FOUR! Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **Ok so I really don't have the best excuse for posting erm...what...like 5 months late!? I'm so sorry! I lost my inspiration for this story until I found a spot I could pick it back up. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you're still reading!**

 **((Random note i prefer writing in third person, but i will tell you when it is someone's POV. This story is hal for me to figure out writing techniques and I have TONS of amazing plotlines that I hope to have in this crazy brain of mine so I will remember them!((you'll love them :)))**

 **i'll get to the story now…..**

-third person-

The festival went on, Thranduil wanted to leave, but he knew he could not. Everyone came over and bowed to him. The only thing that could make him smile was Legolas, and Tauriel. he smiled and laughed a bit as Legolas timidly asked Tauriel if she wanted to dance. Tauriel accepted and soon the were on the floor, holding both hands, jumping around swinging their arms wildly. No matter how heartbroken, who wouldn't at least smile at this?

"Tauriel!" Legolas laughed as Tauriel began tickling him "Tauriel stop!" He laughed some more and then turned, spinning around he tackled the little elleth to the floor.

"ooh, Legolas! that's no way to treat a 'girl'" Tauriel laughed, taking the hand Legolas offered her to stand up

"Well tickling is no way to treat a prince!" He shot back, with a serious face, which soon turned bright red and bubbled over with laughter.

"Ion nin, tolo." Thranduil called to Legolas as he saw Tauriel leave to get some food.

"yes Ada?" LEgolas asked quietly, looking at his father.

"are you well?" Thranduil asked him

"Yes ada." Legolas said quietly, remembering what this day was about. "I am happy i have Tauriel here to keep me company" Legolas smiled at Thranduil and gave him a 'hug' Well it was more like a clinging to the leg, but it worked..

Thranduil smiled and reached down to hug his son back "Alright. ego, find Tauriel, she seems to be finished with her supper." Thranduil smiled at his son.

After finding her, Legolas dove, aiming to tackle Tauriel to the ground, but only met cold, stone floor as Tauriel had sidestepped and was left laughing as Legolas stood up, rubbing his nose.

"Well, thanks." Legolas said sarcastically.

"You are welcome, ernil Legolas" Tauriel said dramatically and bowed

"Anytime arwenamin" Legolas replied, putting another stern look on his face.

Both elflings bubbled over with laughter until they were getting looks from the other elves, who were slightly annoyed at the two elflings making so much noise.

"Tauriel! Come here!" Legolas laughed and led the little elleth out of the main festival room out onto a balcony overlooking the forest.

"woah" Tauriel gasped at the sight

"cool, huh" Legolas said, looking at the stars.

"yeah, they're….beautiful" Tauriel sighed contentedly.

-Two hundred thirty years later-

Legolas sat on the boulder as he had done so many times before. watching her, fighting, winning, fighting, and winning again. He chuckled as she took down yet another trainee who thought he could beat her.

"Tauriel!" Legolas hopped off of the boulder he was sitting on. "I believe it is my turn" he smirked at her, drawing his daggers and twirling them around in his hands as he walked over to her.

"Is it? I do not think young Neutphir has had his turn yet" Tauriel raised an eyebrow at him.

The young one called Neutphier backed off and said quietly "No thanks captain, I think We would learn more from watching you and Ernil Legolas spar" He said, bowing his head respectfully.

Tauriel nodded to the trainees and turned her attention to Legolas. "You sure you're ready?" she asked him

"Ready for what, melamin?" Legolas joked back

"To be embarrassed before elflings!" Tauriel called back.

Legolas had her in his sights, but he blinked and she was gone. "how did she.." then he grunted as all of her weight collapsed on top of him. but he was quite a bit stronger than her, so he easily spun around, causing Tauriel to lose her balance and jump off of Legolas' shoulders. "so you've finally learned to use the trees! impressive" Legolas smiled at her. He then jumped to the left, but rebounded right, attempting to drive his dagger to her side. but she was quick, and his blade met hers.

The battle went on, neck and neck, neither elf seeming to gain the upper hand.

Suddenly, one of the recruits screamed and pointed at the edge of the forest. Legolas and Tauriel instantly stopped their spar and turned to see a large swarm of spiders headed towards them "Everyone get back!" Tauriel told the recruits and drew her bow simultaneously with Legolas. but then both remembered they were sparring and had no arrows, so they were confined to daggers and swords.

The two elves had fought countless battle together. Legolas taking the left, Tauriel taking the right. Legolas ran forward and plunged his dagger into the head of the first spider, spinning and using the momentum to throw it into the next. then grabbing the hilt of his dagger, sprang up onto that spider's back into the air where he landed onto the third giving it a deadly blow to the head.

Tauriel's movements were similar, but she prefered to stay on the ground. ducking and rolling underneath one spider as she slid her dagger along it's entire body length, then spinning and embedding her other dagger into the next spiders head. Tauriel had just spun around to kill another spider when she heard her name being called from Legolas. she quickly stepped to the side- but it was the wrong side and her back was slammed hard against an oncoming spider, knocking her to the ground. The spider took advantage of this and tried to stab her with it's pincers, but by then Tauriel had rolled out from underneath it, suffering a minor cut on her arm.

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as Tauriel rolled out from underneath the spider and continued fighting.

"Thirty-five" Tauriel breathed at Legolas as she slayed the last spider.

Legolas smirked "Thirty-six! it would seem I win again, hest." he said, using her title sharply and playfully.

A loud eruption of applause came from the small crowd of trainees as they had finished their battle. "Come. It's best we return to the safety of the kingdom." Tauriel said "I guess I got what I asked for when I decided to train in the clearing and not the training grounds" she added with a laugh.

As they were walking back, Legolas split off to go report to his father, and Tauriel walked to the armory.

"Tauriel!" Aithon called once he had spotted her.

"yes, general?" Tauriel replied. stepping out from behind the racks of swords she had been organizing

"Another large pack of spiders has been spotted down by the main road. You are to accompany Prince Legolas, myself, Nuria, and ten others to go slay them" Aithon called to her, stopping once he had reached her.

"Is this pack so large we need fourteen of our best warriors to go slay them?" Tauriel asked in surprise

"It is larger than most" Aithon said quietly. "But I believe it is more than spiders that we need such a large group. He added.

Everyone was sore, tired, and weary from their trek through Mirkwood. how could those stinking pointy-eared tree-huggers Live in this place?! Kili wondered. then his attention snapped back to the conversation at hand.

"we keep heading east" Thorin said

"But which way is east? we've lost the sun!" someone else called out

Bilbo looked up.."the sun" he murmured. that's when everyone started fighting. and Thorin yelled "Quiet! all of you! We're being watched" He whispered.

Bilbo began climbing the tree to find the sun. soon enough he was out of sight. suddenly, the trees around us started shaking. we could hear Bilbo exclaiming excitedly but not over the hissing and snapping of the spiders that had overcome us.

Kili felt himself being cut down from his upside down position and landing on the ground. he instantly began trying to wiggle out of the spiderwebs he had been wrapped in. once they were all out, Balin said, "Where's Bilbo?!" and we all heard a voice coming from above saying "I'm up here!" then we had to look to our axes because more spiders had come. One landed on top of Bombur and Thorin called out, "Everybody, grab a leg!" and we all pulled the spider's legs off.

 **((Sorry if this writing is terrible it's late and my mind is half asleep xD))**

The dwarves kept fighitng until they heard a strange,and..different..noise it sounded like..grunting? Kili's thoughts were everywhere until he suddenly saw that a particular blonde-haired elf was aiming an arrow at Thorin's head. he rushed to defend his uncle until about twelve more elves came out of the brush, arrows all aimed that the dwarves.

Suddenly, Kili felt something yanking him from behind. hoping someone would notice, he cried out.

"Kili!" Fili called worriedly. When a flash of red and a few dead spiders brought in the best thing Fili and Kili had seen all year.

She was the most beautiful thing they had seen. Her flaming red hair could entrance any dwarf who looked upon her and her skills in battle She had slain one spider who had nearly killed Kili, and was slaying one more, but not fast enough "Throw me a dagger!" Kili yelled "Quick!"

"If you think i'm giving you a weapon _dwarf_ " Tauriel growled "you're mistaken!" she yelled, throwing her secondary dagger into the head of the approaching spider without looking.

"Search them!" Legolas ordered the group of elves.

He then turned to Tauriel " _Are all the spiders dead?"_ He asked

" _Yes, but more will come."_ Tauriel replied " _They're growing bolder"_

Legolas nodded and stepped forward to one called Gloin, as the other dwarves were saying. He pulled out multiple daggers, well, seven to be exact..oh wait here's a few more..when he found a small box with two pictures inside

"Hey! give that back! it's private!" Gloin complained

"what's this?" He asked, looking at one side of it. "your brother?"

"That is my Wife" Gloin growled

Legolas turned the frame to the other side. "And what is this? a goblin mutant?" He asked

"That's my wee lad, Gimli" Gloin said and Legolas raised an eyebrow.

Aithon called Legolas to inspect something he had found on their presumed leader. "Legolas!" He called and handed him the sword

" _This is an ancient elvish blade...Forged by my kin!"_ Legolas said in Sindarin and weighed the blade easily. "Where did you get this?" He asked Thorin.

"It was given to me" Thorin replied bluntly.

Legolas glared at him "Not only a thief" he said pointing the blade at Thorin's throat "But a liar as well" he added " _Take them in!_ " Legolas ordered and the elves began lining the dwarves up and marching them into Mirkwood.

" _What are dwarves doing in Mirkwood?"_ Tauriel asked Legolas. they were walking at the front of the group

" _I do not know, but we shall find out soon"_ Legolas replied, giving Tauriel a warm smile, then his eyes caught a shade of crimson red on her shoulder. Tauriel turned away, trying to hide it from him but it was too late. " _What happened here?"_ He growled and made Tauriel turn so he could inspect the wound.

" _Its nothing, Legolas"_ Tauriel smiled " _I scraped my shoulder on a sharp rock while descending from the trees, nothing more._ " She added, yanking her arm away from Legolas' grasp. " _We're here"_ She said quietly, and turned to the right, holding her position on the column and counting all that had returned, Legolas doing the same on the left. once thirteen dwarves and twelve warriors excluding Legolas and Herself had been counted, Tauriel turned and followed the group inside, Legolas shortly behind her.

Once the group had been led down to the dungeons, Tauriel grabbed hold of the closest dwarf's arm and put him in the closest cell. closing and locking it quickly before he had time to react. she then turned and grabbed the dwarf she had saved earlier and began moving him toward another cell

"Aren't you going to search me?" the dwarf half-complained "I could have anything down my trousers" he smirked, winking at her.

Tauriel growled "Or nothing." She replied and slammed the door shut, locking it as well.

 **Well I suppose this was a good stopping point, because we want enough writing for future chapters, right?! XD**

 **Thank you all for reading and please Review!**

 **~~Spec**


	5. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire

**Hello Everyone! i'm back with the next chapter..soo...enjoy! oh and also, sadly….I do not own anything in this story except for most of the story (its pretty easy to tell what parts i didn't write…) and my OC's. Now you may enjoy :)**

-Kili's thoughts-

She was lovely. red hair always flowing like a river down her back. The blonde elf did not like him flirting with her. mabye he had somethings hidden he wanted to bring out Kili smirked as the two exchanged a short conversation he could not understand, then parted. However one word stuck out in the phrase that was clearly a name...Tauriel. it suits her although I do not know what it means..

If only...Kili smiled then went over to whisper to his brother

-Third Person-

"Oi! Fili!" Fili heard his name being called "What?" He asked, turning to see his brother who had a devilish look on his face. Fili got up then walked over to the bars inbetween their cells to speak with his brother.

"Have you seen her?" Kili asked with a smile

"Seen who?"

"That red 'aired one" Kilie smiled again.

"Yeah, what about her?" Fili asked, remembering how she had entranced him at their first sighting, but he had quickly discarded the thought, as Thorin would kil him for it. His brother clearly had not discarded it.

"Well." Kili bagan to talk so face Fili could hardly hear anything he was saying, but he caught a few phrases:

"what if….…...mabye she would….kidnap…...escape…...to the lonely…...prisoner…... leave…..alone…..we….kill her."and Kili finished

-linebreak-

After being sure all the cells were locked, Tauriel turned to the stairs where she would climb and head to Thranduil's throne room. She had to make the report of the battle, although she was sure Legolas had already done so.

" _Why does the dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?"_ The very person who had been on her mind asked her.

" _Who can say?"_ Tauriel replied almost too quickly. " _He is tall..for a dwarf"_ Tauriel smiled, remembering how he thought she needed help slaying spiders, then realized her thoughts had reached her face and she straightened up " _Do you not think?"_ She added quickly, glancing at him.

" _Taller than some...but no less ugly"_ Legolas replied and Tauriel did her best not to groan. She knew Legolas had been raised to hate dwarves, his father Despised them, so why would he teach his son any different.

-linebreak-

"I know you're there, why do you linger in the shadows?" Thranduil called to her.

Tauriel walked around the corner "I was coming to report to you" Tauriel stopped her steps and bowed slightly

Thranduil nodded "I thought I ordered that nest to be cleared not two months past" Thranduil said as he turned and began pouring a glass of wine.

Tauriel began pacing back and forth slightly "We cleared the forest as ordered my lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the north if we can kill them at the scource-"Tauriel was cut off

"That fortress lies beyond our borders, keep our lands clear of those found beats that is your task." Thranduil growled

"And what then?" Tauriel asked "Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern" Thranduil said quietly, yet forcefully He looked as if he were going to continue but heard a shifting on the floor and turned.

Tauriel thought this would be the time to exit and bowed her head then turned to leave but was cut off- "Legolas said you fought well today."Thranduil called quickly. "He has grown very fond of you."

Tauriel could not hide she shock on her face. she stopped pacing "i assure you my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the Guard." Tauriel tried to recover from her shocked expression.

"Perhaps he did once...now, i'm not so sure." Thranduil called over his shoulder.

Tauriel's face was in shock again "i-i do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lwoly silvan elf." Tauriel stammered

"No you're right i would not." Thranduil said harshly "But still, he cares for you. Do not give him hope were there is none." he said in an even more harsh tone.

Legolas growled. How dare his father treat Tauriel like this. Of course Legolas had followed her after the dungeons. his father was angry and should anything happen he may have needed to step in, but from here Legolas seemed he was the last person Tauriel would want to see right then.

-linebreak-

Tauriel had walked out of the room by then. _Legolas loves me?_ Tauriel thought as she wandered around aimlessly. a smile crept to her face but then she saw Thranduil's face and heard his words _Do not give him hope where there is none._ Tauriel soon found herself in the dungeons and she decided to look at the dwarves one more time to be sure they did not have any more weapons. she was just about to turn when she came to that one dwarf...what was his name..? Kili, right. she came to Kili and he was tossing a stone around "The stone in your hand. what is it?" She asked as he stopped throwing it and looked at her.

Kili decided to have some fun "It is a talisman. if any but a dwarf read the runes on this stone.." he paused " the shall be forever cursed!" he showed the stone to her and she backed off a little, about to walk away.

"Or not" Kili called quickly, not wnting her to leave. "Its just a stone, depends on whether or not you believe in that stuff." Kili said, throwing the stone up a few times more, but missing, and the stone rolled out of the cell and almost over the edge of the cliff if Tauriel hadn't stopped it with her foot.

Kili sighed as she turned, the lamplight illuminating her hair and her features. she held the stone up and read the runes, turing it around over and over again. eventually handing it back "No curse" She smirked at him.

Kili chuckled, then looked up as he heard laughing. "Sounds like quite a party you're having up there." He said quietly. then Tauriel smiled

"It is Meren en Gileth, the feast of Starlight" She smiled, looking up "All light is sacred to the elves, but what wood-elves love best is the light of the stars" she smiled.

Kili shared a smirk with his brother. their plan was working. the entire group already knew of what they meant to do.

The rest of their conversationg as mainly Kili throwing in a few flirts and telling of his adventures as Tauriel listened.

-linebreak-

Bilbo heard what the dwarves planned to do. granted it would get them out but it wouldn't be right. He had to tell someone to avoid that red haired elleth's fate the the dwarves had planned. No one could know he was going to tell them. He then saw that blond haired one, watching her as she conversed with Kili. Bilbo knew the blonde one….aahh his name was Legolas. Bilbo had figured Legolas was the prince of Mirkwood, and he clarly cared for the red haired one...Tauriel, was her name…

He crept up the stairs silently then chased down Legolas as he bagan walking away. Legolas climbed alot of stairs but reached his room when he realised he was being followed. "Who's there?" He asked quietly. "show yourself." Bilbo had no choice. He took off his ring an slid it into his pocket, then stepped out from behind the collumn. "Before you do anything, I am Bilbo Baggins, of the shire, and I have some news that may concern the life of your red-haired friend." Legolas' eyes lit with surprise and worry "Come with me" he said quickly and entered the room with chairs, a bed, another door probably leading to the bathroom, and a door leading to a balcony overlooking the forest.

"what do you know of Tauriel?" Legolas asked him, motioning for him to sit. "And what has a Hobbit done to come all the way to Mirkwood?" He added.

Bilbo didn't know where to start..but he dedcided he could trust this elf. "I'm part of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. but recently they've devised a plan I do not agree with." Bilbo said quickly

"So you're with the dwarves? How long have you been here?" Legolas asked.

"As long as they have" Bilbo replied.

"Now, what about this plan, and how does it concern Tauriel?" Legolas asked, leaning down to look into the hobbits eyes.

"well...let me just start from the beginning.." Bilbo said and began to tell all the head heard Fili and Kili converse about.

Legolas jumped up at the end and began gathering his weapons

"what are you doing?" Bilbo asked quickly.

"I need to go kill something. probably spiders." Legolas said angrily and twirled his daggers around, throwing one at the wall and embedding it halfway into said wall.

"Where will I go?" Bilbo asked quickly.

"What my father would do is throw you in a cell with the dwarves" Legolas said quietly and bilbo froze. "But I am not my father. you may stay here. there is a couch of which you may sleep on but if you hear a knock run and hide." He added, then walked out the door.

 **oooooooooohhhhh! So I know its not like the movies but THATS WHAT FANFICTION IS FOR! right?! :D**

 **Incase you were wondering this is clearly not a Kiliel story...i do not support that at all...just..no...just no..xD**

 **Uploading the next few chapters should come soon and i have 14 hours straight to write, Happy Thanksgiving Traveling all you people in the USA!**


	6. Mereth en Gilith

**Hey! i'm back with the next chapter and its so strange to type this when i just finished typing the last one…...oh well….at least we continue! :D**

 **disclaimer: *sniff* I do not own any of these characters but my own (duh)**

 **Enjoy! And don't forget to keep and eye out...there may be a new story coming...shortly!**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

-third person-

-Legolas's thoughts-

Legolas twirled a dagger then spun around and threw it into the head of the last spider. he looked around and saw 47 dead spiders, all by his hand. _How are the dwarves going to kidnap Tauriel while they're the ones being held captive right now?!_ Legolas thought angrily and threw one of his daggers into a nearby tree, then walked over to retrieve it.

" _Someone's angry"_ a feminine voice came from above and then a soft thud on the ground brought Tauriel standing in front of him. _Perfect. just who i'm trying to protect_ Legolas thought and turned to the side.

Tauriel dropped her smirk and it was replaced with a look of worry " _Legolas?"_ Tauriel asked him.

" _It is nothing, Tauriel."_ Legolas replied and turned to her. "I think our time to attend Meren en Gilith is overdue, will you join me?" Legolas smiled. offering her his arm.

Usually, Legolas and Tauriel always entered the feasts together. but today.." _I cannot"_ Tauriel frowned and turned to the side as well.

" _Why, Tauriel! after you visited my father you have been avoiding me all afternoon!"_ Legolas said, sitting down by the nearest tree.

Tauriel stood still, then slouched down next to Legolas. " _i-it is because..I do not know how to say it."_ Tauriel sighed.

" _You do not need to."_ Legolas said quietly.

Tauriel breathed in " _You were there, weren't you?"_ she asked and Legolas nodded.

" _I do not understand why my father treats you as he was tonight. he has favored you for years, and now.."_ Legolas trailed off with a sigh

" _Legolas, your father only treats me best when you are near. I am used to him speaking to me such as he did tonight."_ Tauriel said quietly then jumped as Legolas threw his other dagger and embedded the entire blade into the tree.

" _If you keep that up we'll have to call the place mirkstump"_ Tauriel chuckled and stood up to fetch his dagger. she walked a few paces forward and placed her hand on the dagger, then felt another hand on her's " _Legolas"_ She breathed, feeling his warmth behind her

" _Tauriel, we have always been close friends, what is it that you enter the festival with me, one last time at least?"_ Legolas whispered into her ear, as he pulled her into a hug.

" _Alright"_ Tauriel gave in and leaned against Legolas. _give me twenty minutes to get ready, for we have both just slain two entire spider nests and do not smell the best"_ she chuckled

Legolas nodded " _I'll wait by your door."_ the two walked back to the city and parted ways at the stairs.

-Linebreak-

" _Are you almost ready?"_ Legolas called through the door of Tauriel's chambers and knocked lightly on the door

" _almost...and...here we are"_ Tauriel said from inside, opening the door. and Legolas sighed at the sight of her. She was wearing a shimmery forest green dress that accented her eyes and fit her perfectly. Her hair was done in her normal fashion but curled instead of straight. she was wearing the starlight necklace Legolas had given her for her 100th birthday and was wearing pale green slippers to go with the whole set.

" _you look...amazing"_ Legolas stammered, laughing at himself. " _shall we go?" He asked, offering her his arm_

" _Anytime"_ Tauriel smiled, returning the hug he had given her earlier.

-Linebreak-

-Third Person-

Thranduil sighed. The festival had been going for three hours already, and still, Legolas was nowhere to be seen. He glanced up and saw Legolas entering the room with Tauriel. _I thought I told her…_ Thranduil sighed as Legolas bid Tauriel goodbye and headed to the seat next to Thranduil's ignoring every wink he got from every elleth in the room on the way there. " _It seems as if your timing was perfect, the Kalori twins just left to search for you"_ Thranduil chuckled and glanced at Legolas who groaned as he sat down " _I do not understand those girls"_ He growled. then groaned again as they walked back in the room, one immediately after the other saw him and started batting their eyelashes at him. Legolas rolled his eyes and stood up " _I am feeling a little hungry."_ He said and walked down over to the tables and sat down next to Tauriel and sighed as he sat down.

" _Kalori twins again?"_ Tauriel asked with a laugh " _yup"_ Legolas replied and began eating his food.

" _at least we can enjoy the night. i'm going to eat and then go watch the stars"_ Tauriel smiled

" _you will not dance?_ " Legolas asked her as the music began playing.

" _I am not a good dancer"_ Tauriel commented, taking another bite of her food.

" _I could teach you."_ Legolas said absentmindedly then froze as he realized he had just asked Tauriel to dance with him " _if you want, that is."_ he stammered

Tauriel laughed as Legolas replied without thinking " _i should accept your offer, heruamin, it would show up those Kalori twins anyway"_ Tauriel smiled at him as he stood and offered her his hand and she took it. Tauriel saw many elleths frown when Legolas led her to the dancefloor. she did not miss the feeling of Thranduil's heavy gaze on her while she placed her hand on Legolas' shoulder, and he placed his on her waist.

" _just follow my lead"_ Legolas smiled at her as the next song began. it was a slow rhythm but soon picked up a little. Legolas rocked Tauriel back and forth until the music became more lively and he grabbed her other hand in his and spun her around, leading her back in he finished with a dip and then spun her once more to end up back in their starting position

" _you're a natural at dancing! are you sure you've never done it before arwenamin?"_ Legolas smiled at her

" _I have, once. when i was little. but it was more of the both hands swinging like crazy type of thing"_ Tauriel smirked, bringing up a moment from their childhood. Both elves laughed as they continued dancing when Tauriel felt a tap on her shoulder and knew it was another dance request.

Everyone in the room became quiet, including Legolas. the music, chatter, and dancing slowed, everyone was looking at Tauriel and whoever was behind her. Suddenly Legolas bowed to Tauriel, ending that dance. She curtseyed and turned to face her new dancing partner, King Thranduil. Tauriel froze when she saw him behind her, but Thranduil waved a hand and the music, chatter, and dancing all resumed, but hushed whispers were heard everywhere.

Thranduil led Tauriel to an empty spot on the dance floor, but Tauriel said quietly " _Heruamin, I did not excpet such an honor to be able to dance with both the prince and the king in one night"_ she nearly whispered, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder as he placed one on her waist. " _I felt like you were enjoying yourself a little too much with Legolas there"_ Thranduil growled at her and she did her best not to stiffen up but there was no way he could not have felt her stiffen up all the way. " _i-i appologize, heruamin. We were remembering moments of our childhood"_ Tauriel said quietly, still surprised she had been asked to dance by King Thranduil himself, although she knew he was only doing so to get her away from Legolas..

Thranduil spun Tauriel around a few times as he spoke to her " _Did I not warn you?"_ He asked her

" _You did, Heruamin."_ Tauriel answered, eyes kept glued to the floor.

" _Then why, tonight, do I find you dancing with him when you never dance"_ Thranduil growled

" _Some would ask the same of you, heruamin."_ Tauriel whispered back.

Thranduil wanted to yell, scream, shout at her but he could not. The song ended and he growled at her " _Do Not spend any more time with Legolas."_ Was all Tauriel heard as tears began streaming down her face and she fled the festival. with a certain blonde-haired ellon not far behind.

 **..this was short..oh well, i didn't have a better stopping point xD. I know it kinda strayed away from the main plotline a bit but i needed a few more chapters :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter. don't forget to review!**


End file.
